Risks are a pitfall of everyday life. In many instances, solutions are identified and implemented to mitigate any damage that may be caused by a risk. However, these solutions often have associated costs and thus, for many organizations and companies, there are often too many risks to address each one while maintaining profitability. Thus, risks often need to be prioritized to insure that critical risks are addressed while profitability is preserved. In current systems, risks are often evaluated and prioritized using purely manual and subjective analyses. Thus, risk analysis personnel must individually evaluate each risk as they are uncovered. This results in a significant expenditure of time in addition to a highly subjective prioritization based on forecasts and guesstimation.